¿Del odio al amor solo hay un paso?
by XxAndyxX
Summary: Mucha gente dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿sera cierto?
1. ¡¿TU!

**Mi primer Historia! =) Disfrutenla...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Era nueva aquí, mi primer día por cierto, mis padres me habían inscrito en la Universidad-internado, me pareció interesante, de hecho la idea me emocionaba.

Al bajar de mi carro, en el estacionamiento de la universidad vi a varias personas abrazándose por el reencuentro de las vacaciones, por distráeme con la escena no me di cuenta que una chica de pelo corto, tez pálida, delgada y realmente guapa pasaba enfrente de mí, por accidente choque con ella haciendo que su café salpicara en el suéter blanco, la chica volteo a verme con mirada asesina pero luego su gesto se dulcifico un poco.

-Eres nueva ¿cierto?- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Si en verdad lo siento mucho, me distraje

-Oh no te preocupes, la verdad te hubiera asesinado pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella Swan pero dime Bella

-Ok, Bella, mi nombre es Alice, Oh te presentare a mis amigos que de seguro te aceptaran.

-Amm, sí, me encantaría pero es que mi hermano va a venir en unos instantes y quede de verlo aquí.

-Bueno, otro día será

-Por supuesto- obvio no dejaría escapar la oportunidad que me estaban ofreciendo.

-Bueno, Adiós

-Hasta luego.-odiaba que las personas dijeran "Adiós", sentía como si no las fuera a ver nunca más.

Alice se fue y se perdió entre la multitud, así que me quede esperando a Jasper, lo vi llegar en su auto, se bajo y me busco con la mirada, cuando me encontró vino hacia mí.

-Hola hermanita- me abrazo, casi asfixiándome

-Hola Jasper

-¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Ya conociste a alguien?

-Sí y de hecho fue algo vergonzoso…

-Ok, no quiero saberlo

-Jajá- solté una risita, a veces era tan torpe que hacia cosas muy pero muy vergonzosas las que Jasper un día prefirió ignorar, aunque eran muy continuas muchas veces el también salía afectado- Vamos a registrarnos

-Ve tu, yo caneceré _gente_- y por _gente_ se refería a chicas, el era muy guapo y un mujeriego total que a veces yo deseaba que le pagaran con la misma moneda, porque era muy cruel con sus novias, o al menos que alguna chica llegara y lo cambiara.

Me dirigí hacia los oficinas, me registre y una señorita me dio mi horario, un mapa y la llave de mi habitación.

Salí de las oficinas y estuve viendo el mapa para ver donde era mi habitación, lo cual era muy estúpido porque iba caminando muy rápido hasta que sentí como algo me freno de frente, haciéndome caer hacia atrás y tirar todas las cosas que traía en brazos, voltee hacia arriba y había un chico atractivo, tez clara, ojos miel, realmente lindo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Si, lo lindo se le había quitado, pero no los culpo, yo iba muy rápido, aun así un caballero no hace eso, me levante y con lo más frio y grosero que pude le conteste:

-¡Estoy bien! Gracias.- y sin planearlo mi voz salió con un tono sarcástico, recogí mis cosas, el me ignoro y se fue.

Me dirigí a mi automóvil, saque las maletas y me fui directo a la habitación, la abrí e instale mis cosa, deje las maletas en la cama y puse mis cosas de limpieza en el baño, empecé a sacar la ropa de la maleta y meterla al ropero, escuche que abrían la puerta, mi compañero de habitación, seguro.

Casi me da un infarto cuando vi quien era.

-¡¿TU?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! ¿quien sera? hehe esperen el siguiente capitulo <strong>

**XxAndyxX**


	2. ¡¿Hermanos!

**Capitulo 2**

-¡¿TU?- No era posible ¿Por qué él? El tipo grosero de la mañana ¿Dios porque me odias?

-Si la vida me odia- puso una cara de asombro pero aun así lo dijo con el mismo tono grosero de la mañana

Lo barrí con los ojos y me di media vuelta para seguir organizando mi armario, el entro con todas sus cosas y al igual que yo empezó a ordenar todas sus cosas, entonces se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, supuse que era Jasper así que fui a abrir pero me encontré con Alice.

-¡Hola, que sorpresa!-le dije- ¿Cómo encontraste mi habitación?

-¡Sorpresa la mía! La verdad no venía a verte a ti pero me da gusto tener la coincidencia, venía a ver a mi hermano Edward ¿ya se conocen?- entonces paso y a la habitación y se postro a un lado de Edward.- ¿A poco no es una chica súper linda?

-¿El es tu hermano?- en verdad no veía ningún parecido, ella era lindísimas y amable, en cambio su hermano…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hizo algo malo?-me dijo con gesto severo en el rostro y volteo a verlo a él.- Mil veces te he dicho que no seas grosero.

-No Alice, es solo que ella cree que puede caminar y leer al mismo tiempo, espera, ¿Qué le paso a tu suéter?- dijo con real asombro e hizo que inmediatamente me ruborizara

-Oh no es nada tengo miles como estos y solo es un poco de café-explico sonriendo

Se creó una nube de silencio incomodo en la habitación que o preferí evadir y continuar con el ropero, al fin y al cabo Alice vino a buscar a Edward no a mí.

-Edward vamos a ir al cine ¿Vienes? Ah no importa, tienes que venir- le dijo Alice a Edward

-¿Bella?-me llamo Alice

-¿Sip?- me voltee abandonando todo

-¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde?

-Al cine por supuesto

-Estupidez extrema.- dijo Edward en voz bajita para que yo no escuchara.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- le conteste, no iba a dejar que me insultara.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos…- interrumpió Alice

-Pues no es mi culpa que tu hermano se haya despertado del lado equivocado de la cama

-Bueno ¿vas?

-Por supuesto

-Yo me voy antes de que aquí haya matanza, oye Tanya te busca como loca- le dijo a Edward.- Bye chicos, a las 7 ¿de acuerdo?-nos dirigió una mirada y salió

-Yo me largo.- Wow ese chico sí que me odiaba.

Yo me quede organizando mi ropero pero luego me aburrí- me desespero porque siempre me aburro de todo muy fácilmente- Salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Jasper, porque aunque no nos vemos e incluso llegan a dudar que seamos hermanos pues casi nunca nos ven juntos somos muy unidos, iba caminando y al dar la vuelta al pasillo lo vi platicando con una chica con ¡ALICE!, no, no lo iba a permitir, ella no, así que cuando ella se fue yo fui con Jasper.

-Bella, hola.

-No, Jasper, ella no, ella es especial, no voy a dejar que la lastimes

-Lo sé.- me dijo mirando al cielo.- es muy especial.- y soltó un suspiro

Ok, eso era raro, el nunca hacia eso con las chicas que conocía, voltee a verlo y seguía viendo el techo así que voltee igual que él, buscando lo que le parecía interesante y no había nada, entonces vi que se me acercaba "Ay no" pensé pero no me dio tiempo de huir y sentí como me abrazo y me levanto del suelo y sofocándome un poco.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero hermanita?- me dijo pero aun viendo al cielo.

-Si… cuando estas ebrio, pero cuenta… supongo.-estaba totalmente confundida

-Ahh pues te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- y empezó a darme besos en la mejilla y en la frente, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Vi que al final del pasillo había alguien viéndonos pero no vi su cara, solo escuche que lloraba así que me acerque y era…

* * *

><p><strong>Si, se que me tarde, lo siento... =)<strong>


	3. ¿Y quien rayos es la zorra?

**Capitulo 3**

_**¿Y quién rayos es la zorra de Tanya?**_

Vi que al final del pasillo había alguien viéndonos pero no vi su cara, solo escuche que lloraba así que fui hacia ella y era… Alice, de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque lloras?

-¿Tienes novio verdad?-me dijo aun llorando

-No, para nada.- y era cierto, y por mis experiencias pasadas no quería más novios

-Te vi Bella, vi como te abrazaba Jasper.- oh eso era, sin querer se me salió una risita, Alice me miro confundida

-El no es nada mío, bueno, es mi hermano, solo que desde aquí no escuchabas y solo veías como me abrazaba.- Su carita se le ilumino

-¿Enserio? Entonces, ¡tú me podrás ayudar a conquistarlo!- se le levanto el ánimo rapidísimo.- ¡Muac! ¡Te quiero!

Y sin que yo pudiera contestar algo, Alice se fue dando saltitos. Pff el día de hoy era bastante raro hasta ahora. Me quede sola en el pasillo y decidí ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, moría de hambre.

Me senté en una de las mesas que estaban fuera de la cafetería y ahí empecé a comerme mi sándwich y tomar de mi botella de agua, me puse mis audífonos y me quede con la mirada perdida.

Unas mesas mas enfrente estaba Edwin ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahh no importa pero estaba besándose muy entretenidamente con una chica rubia rojiza y de buen cuerpo, la chica estaba sentada en su regazo, el tenia una de sus manos en la espalda de ella para evitar que se cayera y con la otra le acariciaba las piernas, su mano fue subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar al filo de la falda "Lo va a hacer, no, no lo hace" me dije a mi misma, y lo hizo, metió la mano debajo de la falda y ella se dejo y lo siguió besando "¡Zorra!", su mano empezó a subir hasta su trasero y aparte la vista "Arg!" que asco. Termine con el sándwich y me dirigí otra vez a la habitación, eran las 6:30 por lo tanto me vestí con unos pantalones entubados, una playera azul turquesa y unos converse negros, mi cabello lo deje en una coleta con el flequillo de lado y espere a que Alice llegara.

Tocaron la puerta y pensé que era Alice así que fui a abrir, la sonrisa se borro de mi cara cuando me di cuenta que era Edwin

-Existen las llaves, no soy tu chacha para andarte abriendo todo el tiempo.- le reclamé

-Quítate de la puerta y déjame pasar.- _¡Idiota!_

-Idiota….- dije pensando en voz alta

-¿Qué te pasa? Ni siquiera sé como rayos te llamas, no puedes ir insultando a las personas sin ni siquiera conocerlas.- dijo realmente molesto

-¿Disculpa? El que empezó a insultarme fue otro.- reclamé

-¿A quién rayos se le ocurre ir leyendo y caminando al mismo tiempo?

- Ya no te quejes que la que se cayó fui yo a ti no te paso nada

-Me golpeaste

-Hay y ¿no se te rompió una uña?- me burlé.- Digo, la que se cayó de trasero fui yo, si hubieras sido un "poquito" caballeroso me hubieras ayudado.

-¡Si hubieras sido un poquito inteligente no te hubieras caído!

Sin notarlo dejamos la puerta abierta y no nos dimos cuenta cuando Alice llegó acompañada de una chica rubia de ojos azules, no la que había besado a Edwin, otra.

-Disculpe señorita pero hay algo que se llama FISICA.- le conteste gritando, genial ahora los dos gritábamos

-Ahhhh!- se escucho un grito muy pero muy agudo que hizo que me tapara los oídos, voltee y vi que provenía de Alice.- Hasta que se callan, Rose y yo llevamos cinco minutos hablándoles y siguen gritando como vil bestias

¿Enserio? No la había escuchado

-Tu hermano que es un imbécil.- dije en mi defensa

-Si, bueno, eso lo sabemos todos.- dijo la chica rubia provocando que me riera, Edwin la miro con ojos asesinos

-Rose, ella es Bella, Bella, ella es Rose.- Dijo Alice

-Hola.- respondió Rose con una sonrisa

-Hola.- saludé tímidamente

-Ahh con que te llamas Bella, suena como nombre de perro.- dijo Edwin, burlándose

-Bella para los amigos, Isabella para ti, Edwin.- contesté y el rodó los ojos

-Soy EDWARD.- oh con que ese era su nombre

-Ahh, ya sabía…-incomodo

-Bueno, la función empieza a las 7:30 y ya son las 7 así que si la zorra de Tanya va a ir, ve por ella de una vez.- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Edward

-No es una zorra, trátala con respeto por favor.- contestó Edward y salió de la habitación

-¡Zorra!-grito Alice para que Edward la escuchara ¿pero quién rayos era la zorra de Tanya? – Emmet ya viene así que amm, Bella, si quieres… puedes… invitar… tu sabes… a tu hermano.- dijo Alice nerviosamente y ruborizada.

-¿A mi hermano?- tenía una carita de cordero a medio morir y no pude negarme.- Bueno, deja le llamo

Marqué el número, sonó dos veces y Jasper me contestó

-¿Alo?

-Hola, soy Bella

-No ¿apoco?- dijo Jasper con sarcasmo

-Hay ya cállate, amm Alice me manda decirte que si quieres ir al cine.

-¿Alice? Claro, ¿a qué hora?

-Ya ahorita

-¿Quién y quien van a ir?

-Amm Alice, su hermano, otros tres chicos y yop, bueno y tu

-Oki ¿en dónde nos vemos?

-Amm, aquí en mi habitación

-Ok, voy para allá.- y colgué


	4. ¿Zorra? Perdón, ¡¡RATA!

Hola! Estoy Aqui de nuevo, la semana pasada no subí capitulo, es que estoy en examenes pero tratare de subir un capitulo el fin de semana =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Zorra? Perdón, ¡RATA!<strong>_

Después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta.

-Hola Emmet.- dijo Alice al abrir la puerta.

-Hola.- contesto una voz masculina y de inmediato entro un chico corpulento, uno de esos que crees que con un simple toque te romperían, entro saludo a Rosalie y la besó… nop, no se rompió.

-Emmet, ella es Bella, Bella él es Emmet.- presentó Rosalie

-Hola ¿Qué onda?

-Hola.- contesté tímidamente, el tomo asiento a lado de Rosalie y empezamos a platicar los cuatro.

Entonces volvieron a tocar la puerta, obviamente era Jasper, así que me levante para abrir pero en mi camino se cruzó, Alice que salió corriendo como correcaminos hacia el baño.

-Creo que a alguien le afecto la comida.- bromeó Rosalie. Emmet y yo nos reímos un poco.

-Hola Jasper.- dije al abrir la puerta

-¿Qué onda?- contestó ignorándome y entrando como si fuera su casa.

-¿Y toda la dulzura de esta mañana?- pregunté sarcásticamente.-Amm ella es Rosalie y él es Emmet

-Hola… ¡¿Rosalie?

-¡¿Jasper?- exclamó ella al igual sorprendida

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Emmet con curiosidad

-Amm… si… algo así…- contestó Jasper

-Algo sin mucha importancia.- replico Rosalie

-¿Ok…?-contestó Emmet no muy convencido.

Oops… tan solo con ver la cara de Jasper podría asegurar que él y Rosalie tuvieron algo que ver. Pff espero que fuera así porque si Emmet llegase a descubrirlo el que si terminaría roto sería Jasper.

-Hola, ya estoy aquí.- dijo Alice saliendo del baño.

Me volteé a verla y no estaba igual, se había retocado el maquillaje y se había arreglado el cabello.

-Al… Alice.- dijo Jasper titubeando…esperen… ¿Jasper? ¿Titubeando? Dios, que le has hecho a mi hermano.

-Hola Jasper.- contestó Alice tímidamente

Me gire para ver a Rosalie y los estaba mirando detalladamente… supongo que quería proteger a su amiga y yo haría lo mismo

-Bueno, vámonos ya ¿no?- interrumpió Emmet.- ¿Irá Edward y la RaTany?

-Sip.-contestó Alice.- nos encontraremos con ellos en el estacionamiento.

-¿Quién es la RaTany?-pregunté algo confundida.

-Se llama Tanya, es un juego de palabras, ya verás porque.- contesto Rosalie.

-Bueno, vámonos.-dijo Alice y salimos de la habitación.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y a lado de un Volvo estaba Edward, besándose con la misma chica Rubia.

-Hola, ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo Alice con algo de ¿fastidio?

Edward y la chica se separaron, ella volteó pues nos estaba dando la cara y cuando vi su rostro solté una carcajada inevitable, - Emmet volteó a verme con cara burlona, como compartiendo el chiste, los demás también tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, solo Edward y la chica me miraban raro – la chica tenía la nariz algo rara, la tenía como muy marcada, o no sé cómo describirla y unas orejas algo grandes parecía un ratón y entendí el chiste RATA y TANYa jajá.

-¿Olvidaste tu tratamiento psiquiátrico?- dijo Edward, siempre molestándome

-Así es, lo olvide.- conteste -intentando contener la risa pero no podía- nada podía hacerme enojar ahora

Ya cuando estuve más calmada Alice nos presentó

-Ammm, Tanya, ella es Bella y él es Jasper, amm ella es Tanya.

-Mucho gusto.- dijimos Jasper y yo

-Hola.-contestó ella. ¡No es posible! ¡Voz chillona!

-Un momento, se me olvido algo.- dije y me eché a correr hacia los edificios, cuando estuve algo lejos, solté la carcajada.

* * *

><p>jeje ¿Que les parecio? Comenten! Os ruego =)<p> 


	5. En el Cine

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**En el Cine**_

-Hay por Dios ¿Qué le ve?- le pregunte a Emmet mientras comprábamos las palomitas.

-No tiene un cuerpo nada mal.- respondió tomando un puñado de palomitas.

-¡Hey! Deja ahí.- lo regañe dándole un manotazo haciendo que dejara las palomitas.

-Recuerda que tienes que ganarte mi aceptación para que seas amiga nuestra y no estés sola en el patio y todos te tomen por rara y patética.- bromeó sonriendo.

- ¡Ja! Y recuerda que yo puedo decirle a Rosalie lo que comentas del cuerpo de la rata.

-Ok, ok, tus ganas.-se rindió.

Estábamos en el mostrador comprando toda esa chatarra clásica de cuando vas al cine, los demás estaban sentados en una mesa alejada por lo que no podían oírnos.

-Mira.- explico Emmet.- la chica engaña- o al menos eso sospecho- a Edward, por eso Alice le dice Zorra y por eso no la acepta, porque tiene miedo de que Edward salga lastimado, aun así Edward no está completamente enamorado por lo que no corre ningún peligro.

-Pues entonces es prefecto, digo, Alice no tiene por qué preocuparse ¿no?

-Sí, sí, sí, pero ese no es el punto de lo que te estaba diciendo, yo quería decir que cuando conocí a Tanya, por muy obvias razones me pareció a una rata y aunque suene muy descabellado creía que era una mujer rata o algo así, creía que en alguna época del año, amm no se, Noviembre, supongo, ella se convertía en rata, o que cuando le dieran algún tipo de queso ella se transformaba, incluso puse algunos trozos de queso debajo de su cama, o mezcle un poco de queso en sus típicas ensaladas pero nada, aunque sigo sospechando…

-Quizá cuando haya luna llena o cuando pase muy cerca de una alcantarilla.- conteste sonriendo y siguiéndole la broma.

-Podríamos intentarlo.- respondió muy serio, ok, entonces no era una broma, hice lo posible por no soltar la carcajada.

Alice y Jasper se acercaron para ayudarnos con las cosas y así los siete entramos a la sala.

La película era de terror, se llamaba "Niebla" y trataba de un lugar, más bien un pueblito donde la temperatura siempre era muy baja, tanto que durante todo el año había niebla, bueno se supone que en el año actual de la película habían pasado mil años después de un pacto satánico que se cometió en una secta, entonces se suponía que cada vez que alguien tuviera contacto con la niebla moría minutos después muy sádicamente.

La película era muy sanguínea, muy asquerosa y aparte de todo, aburrida, yo, víctima de ese aburrimiento empecé a pasear la vista hacia la sala, llamo mi atención Edward y Tanya que al parecer tenían un problemita.

-Ahora no Tanya, hay otros lugares.- decía él.

-Anda, solo un besito se que tu quieres.- insistía ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No voy a besarte aquí, no pague para eso, aparte no soy un urgido así que tu tampoco lo seas.- suplico él.

-O al menos no lo demuestres.- comento Alice en voz baja, pero Tanya logro escucharla.

El orden en que estábamos sentados era Tanya luego Edward, después Alice seguida por mí y a mi lado Jasper quien estaba a un costado de Emmet y de Rosalie.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo Tanya a Edward.- y dile a tu hermana que se vaya calmando o si no me va a conocer la muy estúpida.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- le pregunto Edward algo molesto.

-Advertencia diría yo.- contesto ella.

-Pues fíjate que tu no le tocaras ni un pelo a Alice o quien me va a conocer vas a ser tu y créeme que no quieres eso.- dijo con voz firme y amenazadora que hasta mi me asusto un poco.

-¿Sabes que Edward Cullen?- respondió ella levantándose y con las lagrimas a punto de salir, tenía un nudo en la garganta, lo que hizo que su voz fuera más aguda.- ¡Terminamos!

-¡Milagro, Dios ha escuchado mis oraciones!, entonces ya lárgate.- dijo él con la voz más fría e indiferente, Tanya solo salió de ahí casi corriendo.

Se creó una atmosfera muy tensa acompañada de un silencio incomodo que un gemido proveniente de Alice rompió, todos volteamos a verla preocupados y efectivamente ella estaba llorando

-Yo…-pronunció con esfuerzos.- Yo lo siento, Edward, es que no la soporto, yo solo hice una broma, no creería que ella respondería así, perdón yo iré a hablar con ella.- suplico Alice poniéndose de pie, Edward le impidió e hizo que se sentara de nuevo

-No llores pequeña, que no lo soporto.- le pidió acariciándole la mejilla y quitándole las lagrimas.- no estoy enojado contigo, sabes que tu importas más que cualquier otra persona en este mundo y que nunca me enojaría contigo por alguien como Tanya.- sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que Alice también sonriera, yo solo hice una mueca, era muy raro ver al estúpido y engreído Edward tan sensible, tan… tan… ¿humano?

-Aun así me siento culpable Edward.- contestó Alice ya más calmada

-Fue una buena broma.- respondió quitándole importancia

Alice solo lo abrazo y él respondió el abrazo, sonriendo, ok, era muy raro verlo tan humano, los demás solo sonrieron al ver esa escena y todos, dando el tema por terminado continuamos viendo la pelicula


	6. La Platica

Capítulo 6

Estábamos de regreso en la Universidad, no creí que la película llegara a traumarme tanto, pues aquí en Forks, como en la película, había mucha niebla, así que cuando me baje del auto abracé a Jasper quien me miro burlón pero no dijo nada, y me devolvió el abrazo, como cuando éramos pequeños, cuando moría de miedo e iba a sus brazos que siempre me traían seguridad y actualmente lo seguían haciendo.

-¿La niñita tiene miedo?- preguntó Edward, fastidiándome como siempre.

-Solo tiene frío.- contestó Jasper defendiéndome, yo solo sonreí y lo abrace más fuerte.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.- se despidieron Rosalie y Emmet.

-Hasta mañana.- respondimos.

-Bueno, yo igual ya me voy.- dijo Alice.

-Te acompaño.- se ofreció Jasper y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ellos dos ya se estaban yendo, solo quedamos Edward y yo, quien me observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunte toscamente.

-¿Qué se trae tu hermano con Alice?

-Que yo sepa, nada y si tienes tanta curiosidad pregúntale a él que yo no soy su niñera ni su mensajera.

El solo me miro y empezó a caminar hacia los edificios y como no estaba en mis planes quedarme sola en ese estacionamiento oscuro, frio y con niebla… empecé a seguirlo.

-Hay por Dios, ¿enserio estas asustada?- me preguntó.

-Pues no sé qué cosa rara seas tú, pero los humanos tenemos algo llamado "sentimientos", que como su nombre lo dice es la capacidad de SENTIR y ahí entra el miedo.- contesté con la dignidad que me quedaba, me sorprendí cuando él se rió.

-¿Eres una experta en insultar a las personas?-se burló.

-Solo a las personas que se merecen esos insultos.

-Mira, con lo que paso hace rato no quiero más peleas así que, ¿podemos estar en paz esta noche?- suplicó.

-No vas a hacer mi amigo ni mucho menos.- dije aun desconfiada.

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que hoy, solo hoy no nos dirijamos la palabra, porque la cabeza me está matando.

-Tu consciencia tan sucia

-¡Por favor! Solo hoy ¿de acuerdo?, mañana me insultaras toooodo lo que quieras.

-Hablas como si muriera de ganas por insultarte.- le contesté con un tono normal.

-Porque siempre lo haces.

-O quizá solo me defiendo.

El ya no respondió y yo no dije nada, entramos al edificio y yo me adelante, aunque podía oír sus pasos detrás de los míos.

Entre a la habitación y como él dijo, lo ignore, tome rápido mi pijama, mi neceser y me fui al baño a cambiarme, después de darme un baño, ponerme la pijama y lavarme los dientes, decidí salir del cuarto de baño.

Edward estaba sentado en su cama, dando la espalda pero vi que su mano se movía, cuando me acerque vi por encima de su hombro él estaba escribiendo algún texto que lo tenía muy inspirado pues la pluma se movía con gran destreza sobre el papel.

Cuando me vio dio un pequeño salto y tiro el cuaderno.

-Me asustaste.- dijo.

-Lo siento.- me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, me hace mucha falta acostumbrarme a tu presencia.

-Pues si tanto te molesta puedes irte.- contesté y me senté en mi cama en frente de la suya.- pero bueno, hoy es paz y tranquilidad.

-Así es, entonces te pido una disculpa.- creo que era la primera platica que teníamos pacíficamente.

-En ese caso yo también te pido una.- le sonreí y el me respondió con una sonrisa fugaz.-Y ¿Qué estabas escribiendo?

-Yo… nada bueno… puras tonterías.- contestó algo avergonzado.

-¿Enserio? Pues te veías muy inspirado

-Ok, bueno, a veces… escribo… un poco… escribo historias pero no son muy buenas.- admitió con esfuerzos.

-Y no es algo que muchos sepan.- deduje

-Exacto… pero como eres mi compañera de habitación no creo que pudiera ocultarlo así que si dices algo…- intentó amenazarme

-¡Hey!- lo interrumpí.- yo no soy Tanya para que me andes amenazando, a parte, hoy es una noche de paz ¿no?, mira que si sigues interrumpiendo esta noche voy a venir rompiéndola yo también.

-Ok, ok, lo siento.-se disculpó sonriendo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes que nadie se va a enterar- o al menos no por mi parte- de que escribes.- prometí.

-Gracias.-contestó.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que eres malo si no dejas a nadie leer esas historias?-pregunte

-Amm, bueno, Alice es la única que las lee, dice que soy bueno, pero yo… solo lo hago como un pasatiempo… no es algo donde me esfuerce mucho.

-No te puedo dar ningún comentario crítico pues no conozco esas historias pero creo que deberías confiar en el gusto de Alice.

-Alice me quiere demasiado, quizá solo dice que soy bueno por eso, porque me quiere.

-Si me dejaras leer una de esas historias podría contestarte.

-Lo siento, pero ya lo he dicho, nadie lee mis historias excepto Alice.

-Lo respeto, Alice y tu son muy unidos ¿cierto?- me empezaba a gustar esta platica tranquila.

-Sí, la quiero mucho.- contestó viendo al vacío, pensando en Alice, supuse, porque su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Jasper.- sonreí al recordar a mi hermano.

-Creo que ha sido nuestra primera plática tranquila.- comentó.

-Es raro, desde que te conozco se nota que eres muy grosero y arrogante.- le dije.

-Muchas veces la gente no es lo que aparenta.- contestó en voz baja como diciéndolo para sí mismo.

-Edward, tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches.- sin pensarlo, me levante y lo bese en la mejilla.- Descansa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó confundido.

-No lo sé, quizá producto del sueño.-contesté yendo de vuelta a mi cama.- o esta agradable platica, pero fuese lo que fuese dudo que se repita, solo fue hoy. Solo hoy, porque pues hoy fue una noche pacífica y pues mañana ya no va a ser de noche y pues se va a acabar lo pacifico y…

-Shh.- me calló justo cuando empezaba a decir incoherencias.- duerme bien que mañana no veras a este Edward.

-¿Qué?-dije ahora yo confundida, metiéndome a la cama.

-Solo descansa.- contestó acercándose y me beso la frente.-Gracias.

Estaba muy confundida por sus últimas palabras y por ese beso pero no pude formular mis dudas porque en verdad moría de sueño y sin planearlo me quede dormida.


End file.
